Getting caught texting about the Volturi
by VampiresInternational
Summary: AU after new moon. Edward and Bella come back from Italy and he gives her a cellphone. What happens when they're caught texting about volturi in class and how will they explain? story 3-4 chapters tops . co-written.


_AN: We are trying this idea. This story is going to be co-written internationally. So you will have a part from Colombia and some from the US. _

_Even though we are from different countries we don't own anything from Twilight, SM does. _

_Don't be too harsh on us, we are new writers. Next chapter will be up soon! _

_Honk! Honk!_ I smiled to myself I knew exactly who that was; my stupid shiny Volvo owner. Charlie was still upset about my leaving, but he couldn't do anything thing about it because I am still going to school, I couldn't drive myself because my big red truck "accidently" broke down. I knew Rose had something to do with it. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs trying not to trip over my own feet, not successfully of course I had to trip in the last step; I prepared myself for impact with the floor only to instead feel two cold arms wrapping me. Then I saw him, my heart skipped a beat. There he was just standing there and giving me a little smirk... I'm glad I went to Italy!

"I just couldn't wait", he chuckled.

"Did you see me running?" I laughed. Then he just hugged me close, so close there wasn't any room between us.

"We are going to be late." he warned and pulled back a little.

"Who cares?", And I hugged him tighter."I'm sure Charlie has been checking on us every day to make sure we are not tardy.

"You don't want to be dropped off in a police cruiser right?"

"UGHH!! Let's go I don't want a search party looking for us", I told him irritated. Seriously, Charlie was going overboard I got the whole home-school-home punishment he didn't need to check on me as if I was a 6 year old.

Edward grabbed my hand in his cold smooth hand and we jogged to his awaiting car. He opened the door for me and closed it, always the perfect gentleman. By the time I grabbed my seat belt he was already starting the car. I just laughed to myself I've really missed that! A flashback of my numb months passed through my head and I unconsciously flinched, before he noticed I composed myself, after all, now I had this Greek god seating next to me and the past is the past.

"OH! I got something for you!" He said softly dazzling me with his perfect honey-like eyes and crooked smile. He knew I hated gifts, "Don't worry it's just for emergencies."

"Okay fine! What is it?", I grunted. He pointed to the glove compartment. "Right in there, here is the key."

Why would he need a key for the glove compartment? I asked myself I knew everyone had a lock but no one ever used it. This has to be bad I thought to myself but I didn't tell him. He handed me a tiny golden key, and I unlocked it.

"What is in here? And why do you need a key?", I asked scared of what expensive gift I might find, he still didn't get that with his gifts he unbalance us more than enough, I keep telling him he's all I want, need and deserve, he doesn't get it.

"Just open it already", he chuckled. I could feel the car speeding down the road. When I finally opened it, there was a huge yellow package and a small box.

"Which one?", I quizzed, "The box, I asked Alice to put it in there this morning." I pulled out the box and slowly opened it. I took a glance in it and immediately blushed.

"Hahaha! Are you serious?", I couldn't stop laughing. Edward looked too and he growled.

"I knew I asked Alice but she was blocking me out all morning, Em has to be behind this I'm sure those are his", It was a pair of bright pink boxers.

"It was supposed to be a phone", he sighed. I wasn't okay with that gift, I really didn't need one, and I really hate gifts... I remember once Charlie asked me if I wanted a cell phone but, who would I have called? We had a house phone and Edward was always with me.

"Thanks! But you didn't have to", I said trying to be polite.

"Yes, I got one for myself too. Just in case you need it and it also has unlimited text", he replied. I didn't even know how to text, but I guess it would be fun texting Edward. I guess having a fun wouldn't be so bad, plus I knew I couldn't refuse it or he would just dazzle me into using it. It would be what normal teenagers do. I was still wondering what was in the yellow package.

"What is in the yellow thing?" I quickly asked. He laughed, "I was wondering why you were just staring at something. Go ahead and look it's for emergencies if you need it, it's yours too." I grabbed it and pulled the flap open. There were lots of green bills, it didn't snap what it was then I realised it was money, a lot of money probably more than my dad earns in a year.

"You look like you just saw a ghost", he chuckled" what kind of trouble would you get into that you would need this much money?" I guess the Cullen family had enough money to just have lots lying around everywhere. "It's yours if you need it too."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind!", I said sarcastically. Then I glanced up and saw Alice and Jasper standing in the parking lot with a huge smile. "When I found out who was behind your little surprise they are going to get it!" He admonished, I just giggled, "it's all right it was funny just leave it!" He smirked and kissed my cheek "My angel" I heard him mumble right before he parked exited the car.

Before I was out of the car a little pixie came too hug me. "Hey Bella!" she said as energetic as Alice has always been flashing me a devilish smile. I knew that smile and I was pretty scared.

"Oh no what do you want Alice?", I asked her while she, Jasper, Edward and I walked towards the building. Of course I knew what was coming and Edward must have seen that because he gave Alice a look, this was not good.

"Bella why do you assume is something bad? I feel offended!", Alice said pouting; I knew that pout, no one could say no to Alice, especially if she used that pout. She quickly continued. "Well you see, this weekend in Seattle there's a SALE and you're coming with me because you seriously need a new wardrobe I mean look at what you are wearing!" She said faking horror.

We had arrived at our lockers that by some sort of miracle were next to each other, the Cullens always got what they wanted. I was going to protest, I didn't want to be one second apart from Edward, not after I almost lost him and I had a feeling he wasn't thrilled about my "shopping spree" with Alice this weekend. As soon as I opened my mouth Alice quickly added giving me a smile, "Oh and don't worry you already have permission from Charlie." just before the bell rang.

I had English first period with Alice and I was thinking how to get out of the trip to Seattle when to cold arms embraced me. "Love, give her this weekend, I promise I'll be with you before you leave and after you come back", Edward said before giving me a sweet kiss on the lips and walking away for his first class. It is not fair how he manages to convince me of anything with one kiss, I sighed and proceeded to English as I was already late and Alice was hurrying me.

School was a drag, but then again when it is not? I had some classes with Alice or Angela my only human friend, but the rest of then I was alone, or with annoying people like Mike and Eric who didn't get the memo about Edward and me. Seriously how blind could they be? It's not like we haven't been an item for quite some time now, well before.....I quickly thought of something else and started counting the seconds for lunch, my favourite part of school.

As soon as the bell rung I find myself running through the doors and there, waiting for me is my perfect guy with the perfect crooked smile.

He grabbed my hand. "Well someone is eager to get to lunch", he chuckled. "You mean eager to see you", I reply. He smiled widely before leading me to the lunch room.

Before they...they left, people were used to seeing us together. Now is day one all over again and as soon as we entered the lunch room people stared. I sighed and stare at my feet all the while Edward grabbed some lunch for "us".

The rest of the day passed smoothly and I found myself in the car with my boyfriend riding back to my house. I wish I wasn't under the rule of Charlie the dictator but I guess I deserved it I did run away for days and flew out of the country. I knew I was going to see him tonight when he sneaked through my window but I still felt restless when he leaves me, I sighed.

"I know, I feel the same way about this punishment, I can't wait for tonight, I'll bring your present and teach you to use it", he said before placing his marble lips against mine for a second before flashing me a smile. As I got off the car I think I heard him mutter "all mine".

It was a typical afternoon I did some laundry, homework and read some chapters of Wuthering Heights before I started making dinner for Charlie. As I cooked some steak I let my mind wonder off to my happy place with Edward. The scenery changed but tonight I was daydreaming about the meadow, I wish I could go but it's going to take some time before Charlie lets me leave this house again. Or not, I wonder how Alice convinced him but then again, he adores her and Alice always gets what she wants. As I finished daydreaming, and cooked the potatoes going with the steak, just then Charlie arrived and hung his gun.

"Hello, Bella", he said while inspecting the house, as if he wanted to find someone there.

"Hey dad...Are you searching for something?", I asked innocently, he just shrugged, sat down, and watched TV while I set the table up and poured us some drinks.

"How was your day?", he asked while teasing the steak and making, what I must say a very satisfied look.

"Good as far as school can go, and well, there's not much to tell as I can't do a thing outside of school", I reply. He stared at me for a second and proceeded to eat the rest of his dinner, that's how far the conversation went except at the end. When he told me I had permission to go out with Alice and HER ONLY this Saturday. I smiled reluctantly, and went up the stairs for some human minutes before Edward arrived.

I took a quick shower, dried my hair and brushed my teeth before putting an old grey tank top, and some sweatpants on before I entered my room. There I saw the most perfect creature lying across my bed reading Wuthering Heights.

"Well, well, well why do I have the pleasure of having you in my lair so early Mr. Cullen?", I teased, he just grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down to my bed with him, we laid silent for a couple of minutes before I remembered he wanted to give me the phone.

"Edward, so you have something for me?", I asked as I raised my eyebrows. He leaned to the side and grabbed a black box. We had agreed that no more wrapping paper is necessary when giving me gifts. I stared at it for a while, I knew he got me a cell phone but I didn't even know what this thing was.


End file.
